Need For Sonic Speed: Undercover
by JerichoRaccoon941
Summary: The game Need for Speed: Undercover with Sonic Characters. Contains SonicxAmy, & SilverxBlaze.
1. Chapter 1: Hitting the Streets

Chapter 01: Hitting the Streets

Cast of Game Characters:

The Cop: Sonic the Hedgehog

Inspector Chase Linh: Rouge the Bat

Chau Wu: Dr. Eggman

Lt. Jack Keller: Shadow the Hedgehog

Carmen Mendez: Amy Rose

Gregory "GMAC" MacDonald: Jet the Hawk

Rose Largo: Wave the Swallow

Freddy "Nickel" Rogers: Storm the Albatross

Hector Maio: Vector the Crocodile

Zack Maio: Espio the Chameleon

Cast of other characters:

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Cream the Rabbit

Charmy Bee

Silver the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

_This place has changed, these guys and their cars, no regard for anyone, it's time could put a stop to what's going on around here._

It was morning in Tri-City Bay. The sun was rising on the waters, which were calm and filled with people out fishing or enjoying recreational activities. But up on the Palm Harbor Bridge, all was not well. Two Police Helicopters raced towards the bridge, as there was a police pursuit going on. The TCBPD were in pursuit of a red Nissan 370Z, and was heading towards the Palm Harbor area. The windows were tinted dark, so the cops couldn't see who the driver was.

The Nissan raced towards Palm Harbor with the cops right on its tail, and was heading straight for a roadblock which was set up.

"Hang back guys!" said a police officer over the radio. "We got a roadblock set up!"

But the 370Z was undaunted, and charged the roadblock with everything it had, and rammed the patrol cars out of the way, knocking one into a scaffolding and causing tons of construction materials to block off the road, leaving the cops completely blocked and unable to catch the 370Z.

Tri-City Bay was a beautiful place, with all its natural wonders and buildings, but was also home to some of the most notorious street racers in the country. Day-by-day, the street crews joined together to help stay clear of the cops, and some were either too good of drivers, or too smart to get caught. But the Police were getting smart as well, and they were starting to make a little progress in this war, but the racer crews were staying one step ahead.

Later that evening, at the Palm Harbor police precinct, which was the headquarters for the TCBPD, a black hedgehog in a suit and tie, and a bat in the same kind of attire, were arguing in a conference room.

"Arrests are up 30% over last year, you people are just gonna waltz in here and do whatever the hell you want to do?!!" said the hedgehog.

"This is not up for discussion." said the bat.

"Am I interrupting?" asked a voice. The two turned to the sight of a blue hedgehog in a t-shirt with a race car on it, and was wearing a black leather jacket, and a set of cargo pants, along with a set of red shoes with a red strap and gold buckle on them.

"No. Please sit down Officer." said the black hedgehog.

"Thank you Shadow…I mean, Lieutenant." said Sonic as he sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Anyway, meet FBI Inspector Rouge the Bat, who will be aiding you in a new investigation that has been opened." said Shadow.

"You've had quite an impressive run, Sonic. Your recent undercover operation posing as a wheelman to bust car thieves has been exceptional." said Rouge examining his file.

"I'm one of the best there is." said Sonic.

"But these local police stings can take months if not years to execute. I don't have that kind of time. We only have a couple of weeks." said Rouge.

"A few weeks? I can't get anything on a single street crew in nearly that much time!" said Sonic.

"Well that's why the FBI is stepping in. I'll be your new point person." said Rouge to Shadow.

"So, what is about, anyway?" asked Sonic.

"We suspect that one of the local street racing crews is involved with an international smuggling ring." said Rouge.

Shadow was a bit surprised: "Look lady, pardon me for butting in here…but these kinda crews, they just don't do that sort of…."

"Lieutenant Hedgehog, my office doesn't care about turbo-charged street thugs! We're looking to recover evidence linked to a shipment of cars stolen from the dock a few weeks ago. This evidence will convict a network crime lords in half a dozen countries, and we have reason to believe that the cars may be in possession in one of the street crews." said Rouge.

"So this is a hunt for evidence?" said Sonic. "I think I just might be able to squeeze myself in this limited amount of time."

"Yes." said Rouge. "Now they're gonna need a wheelman. Your job is to drive; my job is to get you in. Nothing more, nothing less." she added as she packed up her briefcase and headed for the door. "Let's go."

"Good luck Officer." said Shadow as he laid back in his chair.

Outside, Rouge got to her FBI issue vehicle, a Chrysler 300C SRT-8, while Sonic followed. "Do I…get a car for this?" asked Sonic.

Rouge pointed to a blue 1989 Nissan 240SX. And then she said: "Hit the streets. The more races you win the better. And remember: Don't play it safe. We want them to see you. Now go, I'll be in touch with you." And then she drove away to the hotel she planned to operate out of.

Sonic walked over to the Nissan, and then he examined it carefully. He saw the keys were in the door, and he just took them and opened the hood. "Well, this surely is a tuned car. But I guess it's still stock. I guess I'll just have to make do." Then he closed the hood and got inside the car. But he found a note on the wheel which said: "Check the glove compartment." Sonic did so, using the key to unlock the compartment, and inside was a small earpiece, which Sonic assumed was the way Rouge could contact him without using his cell phone. He then started the car, and then drove out of the lot and onto the streets. He was now going deep undercover.


	2. Chapter 2: Gaining Reputation

Chapter 02: Gaining Reputation

Sonic drove along the edge of Palm Harbor, wondering where to start making his mark. But he didn't have to look far, for he saw a flyer on a light post which said: "Sprint Race at Cross Slope & Ocean at 6:30PM today." Sonic checked his watch, and it was 6:15PM, and Cross Slope was right behind him, and he decided to join in right away. And he raced towards the starting line designated by two arriving SUVs, and then, many other cars arrived, and Sonic took a spot at the rear and waited for the go signal. When the signal was given, he and the other racers set off.

At first, the others were all bunched up, and Sonic held back to let them gain a little distance from him. But then, he gunned it, and raced towards the front of the pack, avoiding the traffic and the other racers and took the lead easily. He had to maneuver down the street and went down the wrong side of the road on the other side of a divide. He then made his way down the boulevard and towards the financial district of Palm Harbor, and made a large loop and went over the route he took, and from there on out, it was a straight shot to the finish line. And when he crossed the finish line, he stopped at the end and came out with his hands raised in victory.

"Man! This car did pretty well for a stock car! Thank you Rouge the Bat!" he thought to himself. "And that's how it's done!"

The promoters for the race, who had never seen Sonic work the streets before came to take a look at him. The first was a tall, silver hedgehog who wore a button-up shirt with a muscle shirt underneath, and was wearing black boots. The other was a lavender cat with a ponytail, and was wearing a wind breaker with a long-sleeve shirt underneath. She also was wearing jeans and custom high-heels. The hedgehog then said: "I've seen several good starting drivers in my lifetime, but I've never seen someone like you before."

"I'm a wheelman. I just got started in this town." said Sonic. "And who are you?"

"My name's Silver." said the Hedgehog. "And this is my partner, Blaze the Cat. We're the local race promoters in Tri-City Bay. A wheelman, huh? Never heard of you. What's your name, hotshot?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And of course you've never heard of me. I just started. You'll be seeing plenty of me in Palm Harbor. I'm hoping to get in with the local crews for cash and respect."

"Respect and money huh? Talking of which, here's $2,000 for that sprint. What about your ride? Doesn't look very promising." said Silver handing Sonic the money he won to supplement the $5,000 that Sonic had in his pocket. Silver and Blaze then examined Sonic's Nissan, and were impressed, but said: "What? You steal slow cars? If you think you can make it in this town with this machine…then you must have guts. I guess we're cool with you." said Silver.

"Yes." said Blaze. "Give us your phone number, and we'll give you ours. We'll keep you informed of any races or events going on in Tri-City Bay that would suit a small-timer like you."

"Gee, thanks." said Sonic exchanging numbers.

But then, Rouge came on Sonic's communicator: "Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. The Bureau has no record on them, but somehow, they may be involved. But don't worry, they aren't the guys we're looking for, so use them to your advantage."

"All right. We'll be seeing you around man. Keep in touch." said Silver as everyone left. As Sonic prepared to jump back into his car, he saw Silver get into a silver 2006 Pontiac Solstice with some stripe vinyls, and Blaze get into a lavender/purple 2009 Nissan 370Z with a few flame vinyls, and everyone scattered at once. Sonic then drove off and then he decided to call Rouge.

"Hey, Rouge. My mark is starting to take shape." said Sonic.

"Good start, Sonic. Keep that up, and they will come looking for you. And another thing, feel free to recruit help from the street. You do what you have to, but remember, stick to the operation and we'll have that evidence." said Rouge as she hung up.

Sonic then decided to find some dinner and a place to stay the night. He drove to a nearby chili-dog stand that he had noticed during the race, and this time, he parked in front of it. He walked up to the stand and said: "One chili-dog, extra sauce, and a Sprite."

"I saw you in that race, man. That was some real action! Did'ya win?" asked the vendor.

"Sure did. Got $2,000 for it." said Sonic.

"Sweet, man! This one is on the house!" said the vendor handing Sonic his order.

"Sweet! Thanks! You'll be seeing me race in this town!" said Sonic as he walked back to his car and sat at the table near it. He enjoyed himself by eating, and then he tossed his trash out and went back to his car with his soda in hand. He then drove to a local hotel, where he decided to sleep the night. The hotel was called "The Emerald Shrine", and Sonic picked a good room on the 27th floor. It was a large room, and then he decided to lounge on the bed for a while. He stared at the ceiling for at least half an hour before he fell asleep on his bed.

The next morning, it was around 5:13AM, and Sonic woke up feeling refreshed. He took a shower in the bathroom, and then went down to get breakfast. It was a continental breakfast, and all Sonic had was some cold cereal and some orange juice, and then, he received a text on his cell.

It was from Silver, and it said: "Hey man. Circuit at Ocean & Wilson at 6:25 2day. 2 Laps. Prize: 2000."

Sonic immediately finished his food and after checking out of the hotel, he raced back to his car and raced towards Ocean & Wilson. When he arrived, he saw everyone lined up at the starting line and he raced to grab the spot so he could start the race with everyone else. There was a much larger crowd this time, and they were all waiting to get a stake in the race. He saw many cars parked on the edge of the street so that everyone could watch the race. Soon, Blaze gave the go signal and everyone raced off. Sonic again, held back to get a feel as to where they would be going. This track had a lot of tight turns and lots of morning commuters to screw things up. Sonic held third place behind a Cadillac CTS-V, and a Chevrolet Camaro SS. He used his position to learn the right timing and how much power he should put into on the turns. They then crossed the finish line to complete the first lap, and now it was time for the second one. This time, he got much more aggressive, and began to force his way past the red Chevrolet, whose driver was clearly easy to fool, and Sonic easily passed him. But the driver of the Chevrolet was not about to give up so easily. Sonic then used this to his advantage and took a high road he missed, with the Chevrolet not far behind. He then gave it everything he had to take the lead and win.

He stopped next to the judges and struck his pose. He then said: "And that is how you win races, man. Learn and burn, baby! Learn and burn."

"We could see, Sonic." said Blaze. "You're getting good, and people liked what they saw." Blaze then handed Sonic $2,000 in cash.

But then, the Chevrolet drove up alongside Sonic's car, and the driver exited. He was a red echidna, a bit older than Sonic, and he was wearing jeans which had some wear and tear on the knees and bottom of the legs. He also wore a sports t-shirt and a sports jacket. He also had custom red and green shoes and was wearing some jewelry with chains and a fist for a medallion. He also had a pair of spikes on his knuckles and had a serious look on his face.

"Whoa, man! I beat you fair and square! What's the big deal?" said Sonic slowly backing away.

"You smoked me twice in a row!" said the echidna.

"Come again?" asked Sonic sounding confused.

"I was in that Cross Slope & Ocean race you won, and now you beat me again!" replied the echidna.

"So what? You had a winning streak or something? C'mon, man, it's just a little race for some money man. And, I gotta admit, that's a nice machine you have." said Sonic trying to change the subject.

The echidna then looked back at his car and said: "So is yours. You're Sonic, right? I heard you and Silver talking. My names Knuckles the Echidna."

Then Sonic got the scoop from Rouge over his earpiece. "Knuckles the Echidna. Small time, couple of racing charges but nothing else. Bureau has nothing on him, so try to recruit him."

Then Knuckles said: "Let me introduce you to my friend and mechanic bud." Knuckles then led Sonic towards a yellow Mazda RX-8 with a few chicane vinyls, and standing next to it was a yellow, two-tailed fox. He looked younger than Sonic and Knuckles, and he was wearing a t-shirt which had some grease stains on it, and some goggles like an airplane pilot's. He also wore a sweater and some cargo pants, as well as a pair of custom two-toned red and white shoes. "Tails, meet Sonic. Sonic, this is Miles Prower, aka "Tails"."

"How do you do, Sonic? That was some good racing back there." said Tails.

"Miles Prower, aka Tails." said Rouge over the communicator. "Again, Bureau has no record on him, but I think he could be an asset to you."

"Anyway, who tuned that machine?" asked Tails pointing to Sonic's car.

"It's still stock. I haven't even a place to tune it. Less give it any new parts." said Sonic.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, and then nodded to each other. "Well, don't look any further. We run a garage on the east side of Palm Harbor, and we're the only two drivers that operate out of it."

Sonic was surprised, and replied: "Sure! I need somewhere to help tune this machine. Why not?"

"Good, that's settled." said Knuckles. "Come with us, and we'll take you in."

And with that all said and done, the three got back into their cars and they set off for the garage.


	3. Chapter 3: Attracting Attention

Chapter 03: Attracting Attention

Sonic followed Knuckles and Tails to a small garage on the east side of Palm Harbor, where Sonic parked his Nissan into a parking spot, and then joined his new friends in the kitchen. There, Sonic was treated to a bowl full of beans. Then Tails sat across from Sonic and asked: "So, Sonic. Knuckles told me you're a wheelman who just got started."

"Yep." said Sonic scarfing his food down. "I wanna make it into the higher end crews in this town, so I can be the best."

"So, that's it? Well, the big crew in Palm Harbor is the Chaotix, but you still got a bit to go to get their attention." said Tails.

"Yep." said Sonic again. "Knuckles says you're a good young mechanic. Is that true?"

"Yeah! I can get an engine working again within 12 hours. Or so they say…anyway, I'd be glad to help you retune your car for up and coming events. And talking of which, I hear there's gonna be a sprint at Aubrey St. later today." said Tails.

"Really? I gotta get the car ready for that, then. By the way, mind if I use this place to stash any cars I buy or win? I'm gonna be working all the time." said Sonic.

"Of course! We got a reputation to build in this business, and with someone like you working the streets, it'll help me and Knuckles too!" said Tails.

"Good!" said Sonic finishing his food. "Then let's prove that you're good to get the Nissan ready for action."

And with that all said and done, Sonic and Tails got to work on the Nissan 240SX. They started to work on the engine for more horsepower and on the drive train to improve top speed. "And with this, I know you'll start to make progress in your career, Sonic."

"You could say that." said Sonic, thinking about the operation a bit.

Knuckles then came out of the shower and got to work retuning his Chevrolet for future races. Tails then helped Sonic apply a few simple vinyls onto his car, which were just number 1 on one door and a US Flag on the other door. Eventually, Sonic's car was ready for action and the threesome immediately set off for Aubrey Street, where the next sprint race was going to be held.

There was the usual crowd and the usual racers standing ready to race. Sonic took his position on the starting lineup, and saw that Tails and Knuckles had gone up to the promoters and appeared to speak to Silver about something. But that wasn't on Sonic's mind right now, for there was a race to be won, and no time for questions. He put all his focus on the race, and on making it big. He wanted the cash and the respect to make it big. Soon, the go signal was given, and to Sonic's surprise, the car surged forward and ran a lot differently than in the last two races. Sonic figured that it was because of the tuning he and Tails did. He struggled around a corner, cutting it like most of the other racers did, and Sonic managed to score 3rd place in the early part of the race. He was now behind a Ford Escort Cosworth RS and a Mazda Mazdaspeed 3. They then drove towards the central part of Palm Harbor, and were approaching the unfinished overpass. Sonic turned and drifted sharply to the left, and managed to avoid hitting the overpass columns. He was able to use this to overtake the Escort Cosworth and make it into second place. He continued to follow the Mazda closely through the winding racecourse until the finish line came into view, and Sonic saw his opportunity to pass the Mazda on the final turn, and using a handbrake turn, he managed to pass the Mazda on the turn and recover quickly enough to score a victory.

Sonic once again was very pleased with himself, and this time, some people in the crowd came to exchange hi-5s and of course, to congratulate him. Knuckles and Tails were also feeling rather impressed not just by the race, but by Sonic's victory. When Sonic walked over to collect the cash reward of $2,000, he noticed Tails and Knuckles, along with a few other folks collecting small cash rewards. "You guys put bets on me?" asked Sonic.

"Hey, we gotta make a little money on the side in order to build reputation and that garage, Sonic." said Knuckles.

"Makes sense." said Sonic. "C'mon, let's go. It's getting late and now I'm tired." And with that said and done, the three went back to the garage for the night.

But the next morning, as Sonic was cleaning his car of any road grime, he heard Rouge speak over his communicator: "Sonic. Word is there's a big race going down today on the west side. Eyes will be watching. So, steal the show."

Around the same time, Tails ran in and said: "Hey, Sonic! Your big chance is coming up!! I heard that…."

"There is gonna be a race on the west side today, yes I know." interrupted Sonic.

"Yeah….well…." said Tails sounding surprised. "How'd you know what I was going to say?"

"I guessed, and, I have my connections…" said Sonic.

"What kind of…connections?" asked Tails thoughtfully.

"Sorry kid, need-to-know basis only! No questions asked! I just have some people who give me information." said Sonic.

"Okay…" said Tails as he turned away to get his car ready.

Rouge was a bit annoyed by this close call and said: "Don't risk this operation again on anyone else, Officer. There is no room for failure here."

"All right." murmured Sonic into the communicator. "But I can't have people asking questions that I can't answer."

"Whatever. Just do your job, Officer." said Rouge.

Soon, Sonic tuned up his car to the max for best power and speed he could get out of it before he got inside and joined up with Tails and Knuckles who were just on their way to the Palm Harbor Rally. "Remember," said Rouge over the communicator "Make your mark and they will come looking for you."

When Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrived at the Rally, Sonic was impressed with how many crews there were. A green crocodile, a purple chameleon, and a small bee got his eye as he lounged on the hood of his car. The Crocodile wore a hat, and had a white t-shirt and some jeans, and also had some jewelry, and he was standing next to a green and black Nissan 370Z with dark-yellow wheels. The chameleon and the bee were standing next to a 2008 Volkswagen Scirocco with a purple flame vinyl all over and had black paint underneath. The chameleon wore a t-shirt with a ninja and wore jeans like his partner. The bee wore a t-shirt as well, but had a colorful, childish touch to it. But then, something else caught his eye: a pink hedgehog in a red tank top and some jeans was sitting atop a 1967 Shelby GT500 with pink paint and red stripe vinyls.

But Sonic had a race to win first, and as soon as he handed off the pink slip to his car, he got in and joined up in the starting lineup, which consisted of a 2006 Lotus Elise, a 2006 Pontiac Solstice, a 2006 Volkswagen R32, a 2000 Nissan Silvia (S15), a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS, a 1970 Plymouth HEMI Cuda, and a 1996 Ford Escort Cosworth. He also noticed the chameleon's Volkswagen Scirocco join in. And as soon as the go signal was given, everyone raced away as fast as they could, and Sonic found himself between the Lotus and the Scirocco. They were heading towards the north side of Palm Harbor via a tunnel, and then crossed a highway bridge over the gap between the North side of Palm Harbor with the main city. They passed the construction site for a new casino that was being built in the area, and all three cut through the construction site to save time. But Sonic, as much fun as he had travelling behind the Lotus, knew he had to come in first in order to win. When they approached the turn for the other highway that led under the interstate, Sonic braked hard to make the turn as tightly as he could and quickly punched it to gain some lead on the Lotus, before it could unleash the full power of its engine. Sonic knew he could never outrun the Lotus, so he gave it all he had to maintain the lead. The Lotus slowly gained on him as he approached the divided road under the unfinished freeway. But Sonic used his wit to stay one step ahead. But as the finish line came into view, the Lotus, and then the Scirocco got alongside Sonic, but Sonic's Nissan was at full speed, and managed to cross the finish line first by a wheel pair. Sonic was amazed by this win, and was very pleased with both himself and his Nissan.

But when he came to collect the pink slips, the Chameleon walked towards him with an angry look on his face, but the Crocodile held him back saying: "Not bad. Name's Vector the Crocodile."

"Looks like you met Vector the Crocodile. Good. He heads a small ring of car thieves in the area." said Rouge over the communicator.

"Not bad at all, homeboy. You're a rare case in this town, anyway, meet my partners, Espio and Charmy." said Vector.

"The hair-triggered guy is his partner Espio the Chameleon. Strictly small-time, but trying very hard to be a somebody." said Rouge. "The little guy is Charmy Bee. Not much on him, but also a petty one, but watch him."

"Nice to meet you all." said Sonic. "I aim to please. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"You must got skill if you can beat my partner here. Now, pick your wheels from these unlucky losers who signed on pink slips, which is virtually all of them except Espio." said Vector handing off the pink slips for Sonic to choose from.

The Lotus Elise, the Ford Escort Cosworth, the Chevrolet Camaro SS, the Nissan Silvia, the Volkswagen R32, the Pontiac Solstice, and the Plymouth HEMI Cuda all parked in a line so Sonic could make up his mind. He particularly eyed the Solstice and the Lotus. But he then said: "The Lotus is my kind of car. Fast and sleek. That's me."

"The keys are in the ignition." said Vector.

"Thank you." said Sonic. "I'll be seeing you around." He then examined his newly acquired Lotus as a truck arrived to take his Nissan back to the garage. It had green paint with black vinyls, and it even had a bodykit installed on it. Sonic had plans for this car, and he intended to carry them out.


End file.
